New York Dreams
by MusicWriterGirl
Summary: Rachel and Finn discuss their plans for college. Does Rachel get into NYADA? Will Finn get out of Lima?


"Rachel! I have to tell you something!" Finn runs down the hallway after his girlfriend.

Rachel, sporting a polka-dotted dress, pigtails, and flats, turns around to see her boyfriend running toward her. A big, goofy grin is plastered across his face.

"What are you so excited about?" She asks excitedly as he picks her up and spins around with her in his arms.

"You won't believe it!" He exclaims. This is the most excited she's seen him all year.

"What is it? Tell me!" She begs, staring at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"I am going to New York with you!" He says, his smile growing bigger by the minute.

"No, no, no." Rachel interrupts, her expression growing serious. "You cannot sacrifice your life just for mine. The Rhodes State College in Lima is where you need to go. You have to do something with your life, Finn. And I'm saying that because I really truly love you, you know that, right? Not that I wouldn't want you to come to New York with me; I would, but you can't, and we just have to make things work for a few years until I have a successful career on Broadway and you can open a mechanics shop somewhere in the City and we can own one of those classy apartments overlooking Central Park and…"

"I'm not going to Rhodes State." Finn says.

"Then what are you doing? You are going _somewhere_, aren't you? Please don't tell me you didn't get accepted. I can go and protest if you didn't…"

"I got into college in New York City! There's this college called Wagner College, and it's not in Manhattan or anything, but it's on Staten Island. I got my acceptance letter in the mail last night, but I wanted to wait and tell you today in person."

"Finn! I am so proud of you! Oh my God! I love you so much!" Rachel hugs him tightly and quickly kisses him on the cheek. "You never told me you were applying to college in New York! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Finn smiles as he realizes how excited his girlfriend is about him going to New York.

"I wanted to make sure I got in first. And I wanted it to be a…a surprise."

"It is the best surprise in the world! I still can't believe it! See, you are smart, Finn. You just need to apply yourself. I believe in you. I will always believe in you."

Finn stares down into her twinkling eyes, smiling marginally. She leans in and kisses him passionately on the lips, her hands massaging his back as she does so. He shivers as she forcefully pushes her body against his and then slightly pulls away.

"So, what are you going to do at this college, anyway?" She asks, her face still within kissing distance of his.

"I think I am going to major in education. And maybe I'll minor in music, and do singing, some theater, drumming- you know, stuff like that. And, well, maybe I can be a music teacher someday. Somewhere in New York." He says, shrugging his shoulders.

"You'd be great at that! You're so kind and thoughtful. You'd be great with kids…" Rachel says, trailing off, leaving the last few words hanging in the air.

Finn realizes that she's not just talking about teaching. She's referring to something else, too.

"I…I would?" He asks, his body heating up as she grins sexily at him.

"I'm sure of it," she whispers, as they move toward each other and resume kissing. After several moments, the bell for last period interrupts them.

"You know, tomorrow is Friday, and my dads are going to Cleveland for the night to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Would you like to come over? We could discuss our college plans, and, do other things if you'd like…"

Finn blushes as he realizes what she's suggesting. He has been aching to be intimate with her for a while now, but she's been very busy with her music and NYADA applications and all the other extracurriculars she does that the two haven't been intimate since their first time back in November.

"I'd love to come over. What time?" He asks seductively.

"How's seven o'clock? We can have a romantic dinner and make our college plans, watch Funny Girl, and…" She smiles at him, raising her eyebrows, hinting to him about her intentions.

"I would love to. I love you more than you can possibly imagine, Rachel. I just couldn't give you up for four years. I mean, yeah, we could have seen each other over breaks and stuff, but it's just not the same as, you know, being with you every day. Life's too short to be away from the ones you love."

Rachel is genuinely touched by Finn's words. She realizes that she couldn't bear to live without him, either, and that a long-distance relationship could threaten to break even the strongest of relationships, such as theirs. She smiles at him wholeheartedly and takes his hand as the two walk down the hall to Glee club, more in love with one another than they've ever been before.


End file.
